Companions of the Night: Princess of Darkness
by ashehole
Summary: C! BOOK 3. Kearney and the other daughters have finally begun to relax as the Atrox's forces have slowed from recent losses. But there is no certain paradise as they learn of a new evil that could destroy them. She's the last thing they would have suspect
1. Prologue

**AN: Oh, hi guys! Yes, it is I again, the great and genius-like Akhet! Mwahahaha! Anyways, I'm back with the third installment of the Companions of the Night series. Hope you enjoy.**

_The Daughter had lost her mind. The goddess, Selene, could not even save her. Her protections were thwarted by the god, Anubis. He wanted revenge against the Daughter, Maris._

_Maris heard the low, lazy voice in her head, coaxing her on. It whispered in her ear of the evil she was, how her loyal members had rebelled against her. The voice covered her memories with its silkiness, and she believed that she was the evil force called the Atrox._

_Furious, Selene traveled into the Underworld to meet with Anubis. The death god laughed at her request to let Maris go. His fatomless black eyes lit up. This was well-deserved revenge. So, Selene watched Anubis darkly. She knew of his plan to make Jessimar's descendant one of his own children. That forced her to make that child not his Daughter, but hers as well._

_That angered Anubis now. Who was she to disturb her plans? So, he sent the crazed Maris into Tartarus, making her still believe that she was the Atrox. There she was with the Cincti. And that's when both the god and goddess lost control of the situation._

_The Prince of the Night fell in love with the crazed prisoner. When the Atrox found out about this treachery, it wasn't angry. It let go of the Prince, but only under a deal. The Daughter, his bride, would only have three children. The youngest would be a girl, and she would be one of the most important pieces in securing a victory over the Daughters. After her sixteenth birthday, she would join the Atrox, or the Prince and his sons would be witness to a never-ending torture- the girl's torture._

_The Prince agreed._


	2. Birthday Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that relates to the DotM or the SotD. I do not wish to own these things either because…well, I'd probably mess it all up. Anyways, I do own Marquette, Kearney, Maris, Jessimar, Aidrian, Evan, Alexander, Akhet/Celeste, Aestroth, Ezraziel, Rammelet, Nafetki, Asheru, and the concept of the Children of Anubis and all that other junk that relates to it.**

Kearney watched with laughter as her friend preened and rubbed against her boyfriend affectionately in cat form. She stopped and transformed back, sitting in Evan's lap now. Marquette touched the gold and turquoise necklace around her neck, then kissed Evan on the cheek.

"Thanks, baby," she whispered. He tousled her white hair and smiled at her lovingly.

"Okay, love birds." Aidrian pretended to be annoyed by their show of affection, but Kearney knew he was happy for his former mate.

It was Marquette's sixteenth birthday. It had been six months since her journey into Tartarus, two since she lost Asheru, and one since she and Berto--a Son of the Dark--had broken up and she had met Evan--a Son of Anubis. Since then, she had been perfecting her necromancy skills under the watchful eyes of Akhet a.k.a. Aunt Celeste. She could now travel into the third plane of the Underworld with ease--with the help of her soul mist, Umbra.

They were alone now--Kearney, Airdrian, Marquette, and Evan. The others had left a few hours earlier, and Akhet had left to meet with her mate, Aestroth. Kearney sat back, and Aidrian wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She looked into his face, stared into his more lively hazel eyes.

Things between them had become more serious since he returned to her during her stay with her mother. He had been there when her mother died, comforting her. She knew she and Aidrian belonged together, despite the fact that a.) he was dead; b.) he was a Shadow God; and c.) she was part evil. No one seemed to care that they were together, though. Kearney often expressed her concern to Marquette, who easily calmed her by saying that none of the Dead had said anything to her, and she was always talking to them.

"Kearney!" Marquette's voice rang in her ears. Kearney blinked her multi-colored eyes, looking at her best friend.

"Thought we lost you for a second," Aidrian whispered.

"Sorry. Did you say something, Marq?"

"I asked if you wanted to take a trip later tonight. I've been practicing with Evan, and I can bring someone onto the first plane," Marquette repeated.

Kearney watched Marq. She was so different. Much calmer, much more in control. She was no longer plagued by Asheru's dream visits, or the haunting memories of Tartarus. She no longer blamed herself for Aidrian's and her parents' deaths. She no longer had to destroy Serene or the Necrosis. She was attuned to her necromancy and could even keep Umbra around in a physical form now. And for her, there was no fear for the Atrox. Unlike herself.

Unnatural shadows formed in her room at night. The Atrox was watching her. Ever since Tianna was lost and had bound it to it shadow form, it had been watching her. She couldn't express to anyone her feelings on this, not even to Catty. She was evil and insane. And hunted.

"You think it's safe?"

"Of course. Umbra and Asheru will be there to make sure we're okay," she reassured.

Evan looked at Kearney with a sly smile. "Aidrian and I will be there, too."

"Hey!" Marq playfully punched Evan's arm. "I can be trusted." She frowned. She was really good at her necromancy and hated when anyone even joked about her skills.

Kearney reached over and squeezed her best friend's hand. "I trust you, Marquette."

Marq smiled lovingly, then elbowed Evan. He laughed and grabbed her, pushing her down onto the couch. His fingers ran over her sides with intensity. She laughed and tried to push his hands away.

Kearney blushed at her antics. She knew Evan and Marq liked each other--hell, they were mates--but sometimes they did things that made her uncomfortable. And it was only her that was embarrassed. She had never had a boyfriend before and knew Aidrian would like to play around like they did.

Sensing her distress, Aidrian stood and grabbed her hand. They walked away unnoticed. He led her into the kitchen.

"Kearney, what's wrong?" He cocked his head, his way brown hair brushing his ears. A silver stud sparkled in one of his ears.

She sighed and brushed at his natural blonde highlights. "I bore you, don't I?"

His eyes widened in shock. "Of course not! I love…spending time with you."

She cast her eyes down in doubt. Something about the way he hesitated made her uneasy.

"Kearney, look, if you want me to go, I will. I only stay here because of you. That's the only reason why Marquette keeps me. I'll understand if you want to find a normal boyfriend," Aidrian told her.

Their eyes connected as she looked back up at him. "No, please. When you disappeared after Marquette went to Tartarus, I felt so alone. You were no longer around to cheer me up. For almost four months you were gone! I don't want that again. Do you?"

Slowly, he brought his face to hers, his fingers delicately placed under her chin. His lips were on hers then, sweet and firm. His eyes filled with desire, desire for her. Their tongues slid along each other, exploring. She knew he didn't want to go.

She pulled back, whispering, "Aidrian, I—"

Her words were cut off by shrieks.

Kearney looked down at her amulet, but it was still. There was no danger from the Atrox and its Followers. She ran after Aidrian, towards the sitting room they had left Marquette and Evan at. Why had Marquette screamed? Worry filled her bones as she prepared to fight. She could see that Aidrian was also tensing.

Berto hugged Marquette close. She pressed her cheek into his shoulder before pulling back quickly. Kearney sighed with some relief as she leaned into Aidrian. Her hands ungripped her skirt and it brushed along her ankles.

Aidrian leaned down. "I wouldn't be able to do what Evan does."

It was true that Evan was never jealous of Berto and his relationship with Marquette, or of the relationships she had with the other Sons. Marquette had bonded with her "brothers" in a way no one truly understood. She hadn't said much of her time with them. An attraction between her and the darkness grew stronger, and even the Daughters voiced their worries about Marquette now.

"Evan understands how Marq feels. About Berto, anyway," Kearney whispered back.

"He doesn't understand anymore than you, or the Daughters, or the Sons, or the Shadowed do. Don't argue. You know she didn't tell you anything about it."

She frowned. That was a lie. Marquette had told her a few things. When she found out about Berto's dream visits, she had asked her friend how she justified seeing him like that.

"Easy, Kearney," Marquette had said. "Once, Berto asked me if I loved Asheru because I loved him on my own, or because I was supposed to. I didn't know then, and I don't know now. But I do know that I love Berto on my own. I can't turn my back on that. Jessimar won't allow it."

She had never told Aidrian that.

"You boys are late!" Marquette laughed as she kissed Kyle's cheek.

"Hey, Obie, great concert last night," Evan said.

"Thanks, man." Obie plopped down next to Evan.

"Ket, we're going to take a walk. I'll have Kearney back soon."

She waved them off.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Birthday girl seems to be having the time of her life," Aidrian muttered.

Keanrey pulled her sweater tighter around herself. "You sound angry."

He looked out at the dark water. The half moon was reflected on it, but the abyss was still there. "No. Confused. We're all still in danger. And, maybe it's just the dead guy feeling this, but ever since Marq defeated Serene, we've been a little too relaxed."

She grabbed him by the elbow, turning his so that he looked at her. "Have you been feeling it, too?"

"Yeah. I've been feeling it since your mother died." He grabbed her hand, kissing the tips of her fingers gently. She smiled at him, her body melting.

"Aidrian." She couldn't tell him her fears. She needed to speak to someone who would understand. Catty or Marquette. Possibly even Stanton.

The thought made her frown. She wasn't exactly Stanton's number one fan. Since the first night she and Marquette met him, they had not been too friendly. Yet, despite her father being a former Prince of Night, they really didn't get along. But, it was Stanton and Marquette that were always at each other's throats.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her with concern in his hazel eyes.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"You weren't there for a few minutes," Aidrian informed.

Her eyebrows lifted. "A few minutes?"

It was getting worse. Lately, she would space out and it would take a few seconds, maybe a minute, to get her attention. She at first assumed it was only because she had been daydreaming, but she couldn't remember anything that had been happening.

Aidrian looked at her, then grinned. "Jeez, look at me. Getting all serious." His eyes sparkled mischievously. "I have an idea."


	3. Night Swim

Kearney blushed, adverting her eyes down to the sand and away from Aidrian's nearly naked self. He had his dark gray boxers on; the rest of his clothes lay in a heap.

"The water is probably freezing!" She exclaimed while taking peeks at him.

For a guy that had been dead for nearly two years now, he was gorgeous. His skin was as dark as it had been the day he died, caused by both his Arabic heritage and years in the Egyptian sun. His body rippled with muscles similar to that of the one's on Marquette's body; his were much more defined.

A cocky grin spread across his face. "Not that cold. It is summer after all. You know you want to."

Her eyes drifted over his body freely now. He had such a way of making her… She had already been a bad girl, shy around guys, but a serious trouble maker nonetheless. Things felt free around Aidrian though.

"Marquette might miss us." Excuses, excuses. She wasn't sure why she just didn't go in the water with him when she so clearly wanted to.

"Her brothers are with her. And if they leave anytime soon, which is not likely, she has Evan. Kearney, don't waste an opportunity to have fun. Prove to me that you want me to stay," he ordered. She knew he was joking, but something in his tone made her think.

She smiled flirtatiously up at him. "Are you saying that if I don't strip to my bra and these boxers"—she lifted the stretchy part of the blue boxers over the top of her skirt—"of yours and go swimming in the ocean at night, you'll leave me?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer. He nibbled on her ear. "Of course not. That would be blackmail."

"Oh, you're devious." She slipped out of her Doc Martens. "But you win."

His eyes, usually just a mixture of honey brown and blue, flared green and gold as he felt content to watch her undress. Her skirt and sweater fell to the sand. Grinning devilishly, Aidrian grabbed Kearney's hand, pulling her towards the water.

"Are you sure this isn't dangerous?" She asked, worried.

"I won't let you drown, honey."

"So it _is_ dangerous," she muttered as the salt water washed over her feet. It was cool and refreshing.

Aidrian placed his hand on her waist, pulling her out further. Now she stood knee deep, the waves gently lifting up and lapping at her thighs. _At least the water's calm_, she thought. Aidrian lay back in the water, staring into her blue and green eyes.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

"Why do you call Marquette 'babe'?" She lowered herself into the water.

He waited until she finished dunking her head to answer her. "I don't know. It's just a cute pet name." He swam over to her. "Are you jealous of it?"

She placed her arms around his neck, placing herself closer. "No."

He kissed her cheek, then her neck, then her shoulders. "Good. There is no room for jealousy."

He red hair floated behind her in the water. He picked it up, bunching it on top of her head. She laughed and splashed him. He wiped the water off his face, grinning at her.

She giggled. "Aidrian?"

He snuggled up to her, one hand pressed against the small of her back. "Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something."

He planted lazy kisses along her neck and collar bone. "What is it, Kearney?"

"I, um…"

She couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Aidrian didn't seem like the commitment type. He could be arrogant and egotistical, and sweet, and funny, and caring…

"Kearney!"

She could feel the gritty sand clinging to her back, absorbing the salt water. How did she get onto the sand?

"What happened?" She looked into Aidrian's concerned eyes.

"You blacked out again, my sweet. You almost drowned."

"But my god saved me. Just like he promised."

A small, worried smile touched his lips. "Let's go back inside."


	4. Journey onto the Plane

Kearney brushed out her recently washed red hair, smelling the vanilla shampoo and conditioner she had just used. Marquette watched her from her computer desk, twirling a strand of white hair around her finger. Kearney wondered if she ever missed her long hair. It had once been as long as hers, honey blonde with streaks of gray from her shapeshifting. However, when she had gone into Tartarus to save the red head, the stress of the dead had turned it white. She later cut it short, no longer able to stand it.

She went to speak to the older girl, but instead saw a tabby cat grooming herself. The cat licked her paws slowly, then smoothed down her black and gray fur. It was Marquette's cleansing ritual, a way to be back in the light instead of in the shadows. She said she always did it before traveling onto any plane.

"Kearney?" Marquette shifted back.

"Hm?" She put down the brush, and then stretched out on Marq's bed, her skin enjoying the feel of the plush comforter.

"If you have your blackouts in the plane, you could be separated from me," she warned.

"Don't worry. It won't happen. I was probably just tired earlier." She smiled encouragingly.

Marquette's face lit up with excitement as she bounded onto her bed. "Good, because this will be the best birthday gift. I've been practicing hard."

"And if you can't bring me in, or bring me back?"

"The reason why Ezraziel has decided to be there, too, just in case," she said, hugging the red head.

Ezraziel was one of the Dead, or former Shadow God (a Son of Anubis). The others included Rammelet, Aestroth, Akhet, Nafetki, Asheru, and Aidrian. When Marquette ceased to exist on Earth, she, too, would become on of the Dead, along with Evan. They could later be evoked to help the current Shadow God or Goddess.

"Okay, but for _my_ birthday next month, I get to turn you into a shadow, and we'll go on a real ride," Kearney said.

"Deal," Marq agreed.

Kearney stared at her friend. "Ezraziel guards the planes, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah. That's why I never really see him. I also have to warn you that you can't speak. So, try not to open your mouth or scream, even if you don't feel too…attached. I felt that way at first, but it makes it worse to open your mouth. No…" She paused to think. "I'm not sure what the air really is, if there is air. So, just keep calm."

"Are there, um, spirits?"

"Just the soul mists."

Marquette took Kearney's hand, somewhat understanding her fears. Kearney feared the dark and the dead, whereas Marquette embraced it all. Kearney believed that Marq's parents (even though she technically didn't have parents) should have been the goddess and former Prince. What had happened to Jessimar and Maris between and after all the mess with Asheru and the Atrox? Who had set their lives up this way?

Kearney nodded. She wanted to go. Now, before she changed her mind. Marquette grabbed her other hand, sitting directly in front of her. She ordered the red head's eyes closed. She let the soul mists rise up and whirl around them. She focused her mind on the plane. Before she had learned to do this, others had to bring her to the first plane of the Underworld. Now, all she had to do was open herself to the passage, and Umbra would lead her.

A jackal headed demon with a human body appeared in the girls' minds, taking their spirits by the hand. This was a tricky process. If Umbra, the jackal spirit, made a mistake, or if Marq's concentration was interrupted, their souls--more like Kearney's--would be lost. It was dangerous, especially if the demoness, Ammit, was around.

Marquette smiled encouragingly at Kearney as they began to feel the cold settle into their spirits. They were passing through the barrier.

Kearney clutched her amulet. No matter how amazing this was, it was frightening. Did Marquette always come here? This was only the first plane, so the others had to be far worse.

The detachment Marquette talked about hit her hard. She forgot the warning to keep her mouth closed and screamed. Her mouth filled with a thick substance, and she began to choke. Umbra rushed to her, slamming his dark hand over her mouth. Her eyes grew wide, but she calmed enough to be quiet and shut her mouth.

Marquette smiled sympathetically. Her soul mists buzzed excitedly. They were on the plane.

_Kearney's eyes widened again, but from awe this time. There was nothing remarkable about the first plane. Only minor, weak souls were stuck here, and the entire place was a dark, shadowy abyss. You could probably wander forever. Yet, the clammy feeling set a morbid mood she actually enjoyed._

Strange. Ezraziel isn't here yet.

_Kearney jumped back upon "hearing" Umbra's voice. Marquette had explained about the effects of the different planes on different forms. Such as, the food in the Greek underworld would cause a soul to live for eternity only in that place. Nefandus didn't allow anyone besides members of the Atrox to see it. This Underworld didn't allow the living to have a voice, and the dead on Earth didn't have one._

_Marquette looked at Umbra curiously._

He was probably just detained.

_Kearney reached for Marquette's hand. Evan and Aidrian weren't around either, and they had promised to be here. Doubts ran quickly in her mind. Something was wrong. She didn't have to read minds to feel the apprehension pouring out of Umbra and Marquette._

_She turned to look at the necromancer. Her face was set in stone. She felt so clueless. Obviously something… _

Easy, Kearney. You're making yourself upset. You're disappearing into the atmosphere.

_Both girls looked. Kearney's legs were dark. The shadows were moving in. Was she calling them to her because of her fear, or were they trying to consume her all on their own?_

_Marquette looked frightened. These weren't the normal shadows of Earth. Kearney could be lost in here. There was no telling if she could handle it._

Please, Mistress, don't worry. Your doubts are so loud. I'm not sure why they men aren't here. Maybe they're stuck.

_Kearney gripped Marquette's arm tightly. She didn't want to be trapped here, too!_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Kearney groaned, her eyelids fluttering. Her multi-colored eyes met concrete. Her vision cleared, and she saw Marquette's face looming over hers, her face etched in intense worry.

"Another blackout?" She asked.

Marquette bit her lip, nodding. "It was awful, Hayes. You just slumped and convulsed. I had never been so frightened before, and I was in hell!"

Kearney sat up, and Marq held her tightly. "How long this time?"

"Five hours. I tried to get out of there, but I couldn't even leave alone. It was awhile before Ezraziel got in and rescued us."

Kearney shivered and ran shaky fingers through her hair. Five hours! "Why was Ezraziel late?"

"He couldn't get in. Someone was blocking the barriers." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Kearney, that's never happened before."

"Maybe it was because you brought me in. You know, with me not being dead or a necromancer," Kearney suggested.

Marquette frowned and pushed her white hair back. "That can't be it. I, uh, um, once took Berto with me."

Kearney was shocked. "What is it with you and Berto? You're with Evan!"

She nodded. "We're just really close friends. He just wanted to talk. Kearney, it's not like I don't love Evan. I do. But Berto, he's just special. I can't really explain."

Kearney sighed and lay back down on the bed. Marquette lay beside her, and they both stared up at the silver canopy top in silence.

"Marq, I want you to tell me everything. I want to know."

"Everything about what?"

"When you were in Tartarus, when you were with the guys. Fighting Serene. All of it. Please."

"Okay, but…I mean, it is the middle of the night. This will probably go on until the morning."

"That's okay. I don't think I could sleep anyways."

Marquette nodded before she began to talk. Her fingers ran over her moon amulet and ankh as Kearney listened to her story. The whole story never told to anyone before.


	5. Consulting Jimena

Kearney tapped her fingers along the kitchen table in her grandparent's house. In her hand was a picture of her and her dad. The similarities between each other were amazing. She had her mother's dark red hair, but mostly everything else matched him. She was smaller than him and had a different build, but it was near alike.

What evil had her father committed to become the Prince of the Night? She couldn't understand it. Her dad had been the most loving man. It was always impossible to think of him as right below the Atrox in power status. How did he and her mother escape to Ireland?

She took off her dragon medallion, staring at the intricate design. Right before her father had left, he had given it to her.

_"Kearney, there are dark evils out there. And no matter how strong or good you are, you won't be able to escape them. Not alone," he had told her. He slipped off the medallion, placing it over her head._

_"Dad, I don't understand."_

_"Whenever you feel the dark closing in on you, remember this medallion, and think of yourself as a dragon. Nothing can penetrate you."_

She was a dragon, all right. A dragon with a dark side, and a dark history. Maybe even a dark future.

Sighing, Kearney shook her head. She placed the medallion back around her neck. Her black outs had slowly begun to get worse since going to the Underworld, but the episodes hadn't been as bad as the five hours incident. She wished she knew what was causing these moments of nothingness. That's why she had called Jimena over to see her.

Her doorbell rang, and she got up to answer it. Her shorts hung off her hips as she walked to the door. They were too large, and she briefly wondered if she had accidentally stolen them from one of her brothers.

Jimena smiled grimly at her, and Kearney knew that whatever insight she had received after the phone call was nothing she really wanted to hear. Jimena had once been a Daughter, before Marquette and Kearney even showed up in L.A. Now she was the reincarnation of the goddess, Pandia, and also the Daughters' mentor.

Jimena followed Kearney into the kitchen. "Have you had any black outs since last night?"

"Once this morning. It lasted for twenty minutes. You thirsty?" Why did her Irish accent sound so thick? It sounded like it had when she first came here.

"No. You want to know what I saw?"

Kearney hesitated. No, she didn't, but it had to be heard. "Yes."

Jimena sat at the table, and Kearney followed suit. She watched the older girl's face contort in misery. Whatever was causing her blackouts had to be something awful.

"Kearney, the Atrox…It's been watching you. It wants you, even more than it wants Serena." Jimena laid her hand on Kearney's.

"W-why?"

"I'm not sure. You need to be careful, though."

"Maybe I am evil…"

"_Que?_ You _loca_? You're not evil. You're a Daughter of the Moon. Never forget that. You are a force of good."

But Kearney had her doubts. Doubts that could never be expressed. How she wished she had Marquette's ability to embrace her dark side. Of all the Daughters, she seemed to be the most comfortable with evil, yet still remained a force of good. The others seemed to fight their darker selves constantly.

"Jimena, why does it want me?"

She gave her a hard look. "I told you, Kearney. I haven't seen anything about that."

Something told her that Jimena was lying. Was she protecting Kearney, or afraid her premonition was true?

Kearney nodded solemnly. Marquette might know. She would have spoken to Ezraziel or Rammelet about the Underworld barrier. So, she might know about the Atrox, too. The again, she might not know. What had ever made her think Marq would know anything new about the Atrox?

"Sorry, Jimena. It's just…I guess that ever since I learned about my father's identity, I always feared the Atrox would try to turn me."

"We'll, watch over you do, _chica_. Nothing will harm you while the Daughters and me are on the watch."

Her smile was unsteady, however.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Jimena's premonition did little to comfort Kearney. Her blackouts were connected to the Atrox. Now she wanted to know what went on during her blackouts. And the want turned to a need she thought she had finally left behind.

_A need for her father._

Kearney glanced up at the clock. It was two now. She picked up the phone and prayed John would be up, or would forgive her for calling so late.

It rang several times before a male voice answered. "Hello?"

His thick, Irish accent brought tears to her eyes. "Hey, John!"

"Oi, evenin' li'l sister." John's voice seemed a bit groggy. She did wake him up.

"Sorry to wake you. I just needed to talk," Kearney apologized.

"What about?"

"I don't know. Don't care, either. Tell me what's going on over there."

"Aye. Christian didn't want me to say anything, but I received a letter from Father."

Kearney's heart stopped. Somehow, the letter frightened her. She hadn't told her brothers about the Atrox, or their parents' past.

"It's addressed to you, Kearney. Are you listening?"

"Um, yes. Addressed to me? Did you read it?" Had he said something about the Atrox?

"Of course not. I don't invade your privacy. Oi. What do you want me to do about it?" John yawned loudly.

Kearney thought about it. "Send it to me, John. I need to read it."

"Aye. Thought you would, so I already did."

"Thanks. I'll let you go, then."

"Night, li'l sister." He hung up, not even waiting for her good-bye.

She cradled the phone, staring at nothing in particular.

"Kearney, help your grandfather and I bring in the groceries," her grandmother called from the doorway.

She stood. They couldn't possibly be her real grandparents. So, who were they?


	6. Marquette's Idea

Grasping Kearney's hips tightly, Aidrian pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling up at him.

Next to them, Serena and Marquette danced together, doing some wild moves.

It had been Marquette's idea; the party was held on Celeste's private beach behind the house. She had wanted all of them together, and that's how it worked out for her. She wanted Kearney to forget the blackouts and to also keep a close eye on her. Jimena must have told the girls about all the things she saw dealing with Kearney. It would explain their pleading.

Or maybe Marq had received some spiritual help.

"Hey, hun, stop looking so mopey." Aidrian kissed her cheek.

"I'm not. That's just my thoughtful face," she replied, a soft laugh in her voice.

He kissed her, mumbling, "Then you've been thinking hard lately."

"Mm." She kissed him back.

Evan stood between Marquette and Serena now, dancing with them. Vanessa and Michael danced closer together than Kearney and Aidrian. Jimena and Collin seemed content to watch the waves. And Catty seemed lonely, standing by herself next to the entertainment system.

Kearney pulled back from Aidrian. She glanced over at Catty. "I'll be right back."

Catty looked up at her. "No worries about me, Kearney. Just because I'm the only one boyfriendless doesn't mean a thing."

Kearney smirked. "You have to be the worst liar in history."

Catty busied herself with smoothing down her short, pleated skirt. "Well, that's a lie. I happen to be a very good liar. Just not when it comes to my being jealous."

Kearney hugged her. "Hey, jealousy is nothing but a green-eyed monster. Come dance with me. Maybe Aidrian will join us."

"No. I can—"

Catty was pulled further into the sand, and, despite her protests, she began to dance. If Kearney was going to attempt a good time, so would Catty. Especially with the knowledge they had.

Kearney tensed. Her moon amulet thrummed and glowed iridescently. Stanton showing up was not what she wanted. Catty touched her shoulder slightly, but Kearney's eyes remained on Marquette.

Marquette stared coldly at Stanton, and his eyes were just as icy. She tilted her head up slightly, as if in challenge. Everyone stilled and remained quiet. He stepped forward, his hand brushing her bare stomach as he moved over to Serena.

And then things became normal.

Marq smiled, but remained still. Evan grabbed her hand. She pulled away, saying something, and walked further down the beach. Away from the music. Away from the light.

"I wonder what that was about," Catty whispered. Kearney shrugged as she watched her friend disappear into the darkness.

She walked over to Evan and Aidrian. "What happened?"

"Stanton told Marquette something. She must not have liked the answer, I guess," Evan muttered.

"Should I go after her?" Kearney asked.

Aidrian shook his head. "I'll do it. You stay here." He kissed her cheek before running off into the darkness, too.

Something inside of Kearney made her want to scream out and say, "Stay away from the dark, that's where it lurks." She remained quiet.

Evan took her by the elbow and spun her around. He smiled. "Come on."

She smiled and danced with him. After awhile, the scene was forgotten as they partied on, Aidrian and Marquette still missing. Stanton remained, and it seemed to confuse Serena as much as it did the other Daughters. He didn't seem to care though.

A sneaky thought scurried across Kearney's mind. _Had Stanton just sent her best friend and boyfriend to their dooms?_

Serena stared off into the direction Marq went off in. She moved her green eyes over to Stanton. "What did you say to her?"

"Marquette will be fine. If she is in danger, I'll get her," Stanton reassured Serena.

She pursed her lips. "What did you say?"

"I told her exactly what she wanted, what she asked me for. This was her idea."

Serena knew he wouldn't come right out and tell her, so she went into his mind. Her eyes narrowed. She was angry. Stanton smiled, unphased.

"How could you do that to her!"

**xXxXxXxXx**

Kearney's face was pinched tight with rage. Rage at Stanton, at Marquette, at _her father._ But her body tingled with worry. It was better for Marquette to have gone to meet with her father, but she shouldn't have gone alone! Her foot tapped absent-mindedly.

Celeste paced back and forth. "Goddamned mindless idiot of a Prince!"

Catty and Vanessa watched the Shadow Goddess with interest. She melded with Akhet, and her appearance seemed to be a mixture of both personas. The corners of her mouth twitched unhappily.

"It's not like Stanton owes Marq a favor," Serena muttered. She was pretty pissed herself, though.

Celeste snorted, but quit pacing. "He did say that it was Ketti's idea. Does this have anything to do with the planes being blocked?" She turned to look at Kearney. "Or does it have something to do with you?"

"She did go to see my father. Akhet, I haven't seen my father in nearly two years," Kearney said, but something nagged at her. The blackouts, Jimena's premonitions, the blocked planes, and her father's letter--which she had yet to receive.

"Stanton doesn't know what happened to her, or Aidrian. He went after her, but she was just…gone," Serena said.

"Is it possible she's back in Tartarus?" Vanessa asked.

"No. Even if she was, she could find her own way out now," Celeste informed the girls.

Catty sighed. "Maybe he took her to the Atrox. He once had a lot of power. He might have wanted that back."

"How did her lose his power and still live?" Jimena voiced. They all turned to her. "If he left with Kearney's mother, Maris, I'm not sure it was exactly mutual agreement."

Kearney looked down at her shoes. She, too, often wondered about that. Her father had some purely evil deed to have become Prince of the Night. So, had he done something to get out of it unharmed? If only she knew.

"Serena, why did Marquette want to meet my father?"

All the girls shifted uncomfortably. Celeste cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, Daughters, what are you hiding?" The Shadow Goddess demanded, hands on hips. Celeste could be the sweetest woman, but she had an intimidating demeanor.

"I had a vision, the same night of Marquette's birthday," Jimena said with a sigh. "I saw Kearney, surrounded by the members of the Inner Circle. They were chanting. Only…They were helping her, not hurting her. It upset Marquette when I told her."

Kearney shivered. The Atrox wanted her, the Inner Circle was chanting for her…

"Is she a _lecta_?" Celeste, despite her being Egyptian, knew all about Selene and her enemy.

"No! I am not a _lecta_! _Lecta's_ don't have strange blackouts!" Kearney shouted.

Serena bit her lip. The silver nose pierce glinted in the light as she tilted her head. No, the Atrox had made her the chosen one since she was the key. Tianna had been its bride. _What was Kearney then?_

Kearney bit her thumb. Stanton said that it was Marquette's idea to meet her father. Maybe she did know! Or, maybe she knew he would know. _Oh Selene, where is she? Don't let me lose my best friend, my sister_, she pleaded silently.

Serena lifted her eyes to Kearney's.


	7. Dad's Letter

Kearney lay awake for hours. She couldn't sleep. It was her fault that Marquette was gone. Her and her stupid black outs. She twisted her fingers, calling the shadows to her silently. They crept easily and covered her as an extra blanket, providing protection. If she kept the shadows with her all night, the Atrox couldn't watch her. Granted, she would have to be up all night, but it would be worth it.

_It would be worth it…_

_  
_Kearney sat up and yawned, blinking at her bright room. She had fallen asleep! Frantic, she made sure nothing was misplaced. Her clocks still faced towards her. She let her breath out in relief.

She was, however, surprised at the time. It was already eleven, and her grandmother hadn't woken her up yet. Slipping her feet into her fuzzy green slippers, Kearney stood and began to walk downstairs.

She could faintly smell her grandmother's cooking. Sausage and blueberry muffins. Had her grandparents already left?

A note was on the table next to the plate of muffins. She spotted it immediately when she walked into the kitchen. Picking it up, she began to feel her tense muscles loosen slightly.

_Your grandfather had another meeting. I had some shopping to do. Muffins on the table, sausage in the microwave. You looked so peaceful, so I didn't want to wake you. Also, a letter from your brother came. You can't miss it._

_Love, Grandma_

Kearney's eyes lifted to the table, but she didn't see any letter. Her mouth pulled into a frown as she began to search for it.

"Looking for this?" Aidrian's voice was hard.

She turned and smiled. Her arms pulled him closer as they embraced stiffly. "I was so worried about you! Is Marquette back?"

His eyes were dark and unfriendly. She pulled back, confused. "I wouldn't know. When I followed her, something attacked me. I've been stuck on the fifth plane."

"Aidrian, what's wrong?"

He waved some papers in her face. "This whole time, Kearney. This whole time! You've been fooling us. A wolf in sheep's clothing."

Her hands balled into fists as she tilted her chin up, staring him hard in the eyes. "You read the letter from my father!" Her voice shook with rage. Who gave him the permission to snoop into her private matters?

"That's the least of your worries. This whole time you've been pretending to not know who you really are!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, exasperated and confused.

Aidrian shoved the letter into her hands, then leaned back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Kearney stared at him, startled. What had her father written exactly?

Shakily, looking away from her dead boyfriend, she unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Dearest Kearney,_

_I know that by the time you receive this letter, your sixteenth birthday will be rapidly approaching. Lately, you should have been experiencing some new changes. I'm writing to tell you about it all, about who you really are. Maybe you have figured it out by now, but I wrote this just in case. This is about it all. From my leaving you to your obvious feelings that someone is watching you. Yes, I know all about that._

_Long ago, I was a selfish man, thinking only of my needs. I wanted your mother, crazy as she was. I didn't understand her madness, not ever, but it eventually let up until recently, when she died. I never believed that you and John and Christian would change my life, the long existence that your mother and I have shared, as drastically as you three actually have._

_And so, my daughter, a beautiful daughter of Selene, I have to tell you of your changes._

_Long ago, the Atrox let me go as long as I agreed to give up the only daughter I sired. It told me of the power you would have and what part you would play in its resurrection. I agreed. Foolishly, I agreed._

_My love, you are the Princess of Darkness. The power you hold will be even more dangerous that Stanton's, the current Prince of Night. Your destiny it to betray the ones you love. I wish now that I could change that. But you would have never been born, and you, Kearney, are my greatest gift._

_I love you, and what I've done, I've done for you. Had we left you to your own devices, the gods would have shaped your destiny. At least we gave you a grand and long-lasting life. Each night, we watch out for you._

_Your birthday is close. The final transformation is soon upon us. More instructions will come to you, but do not worry about the Daughters. Find a way to keep them off your scent, and the rest will be taken care of._

_I'll be meeting with one of your friends soon. Please, forget her. He return is of no importance. She is a messenger from the god that sent your mother to me, and she will stop at nothing to keep you from freeing our lord, the Atrox._

_Please, my darling daughter, take care. And know that I love you very, very much. I will see you very soon. Happy sixteenth. A year for immense changes._

_Your loving father, _

_Alexander_

Kearney shivered, a deep cold settling into her bones. Tears rolled insolently down her cheeks. Aidrian watched her carefully, still wondering if she would betray them. She didn't know. She had never known.

He pulled her into his arms, and she sobbed into his chest, her cries loud and sharp. Marquette was in danger, and she couldn't even help her. She couldn't even help herself now.

"What am I going to do?" She moaned pitifully, clutching his shirt tightly in her fists.

"We'll figure it out. No one, especially the Atrox, is going to take you."

She looked into her eyes and saw the fierce determination behind the gold, green, and blue specks. However, it didn't comfort her. It was going to take her. She didn't have the heart or strength to tell Aidrian that.


	8. Alexander the Prince

**AN: I am so terribly sorry. If anyone still reads this, forgive me. If no one does anymore, forgive me still. I just really wanted to finish writing this.**

**This is backtracking to the night when Marq went to meet with Kearney's father. I figured I would explain what happened through Marquette's POV.**

Marquette's face was stony, and her mouth twitched. _Did you find him?_

_Yes. _Stanton smiled darkly at her, as if he knew what would be in store for her. _He's waiting for you further down the beach._

_If I don't come back, don't worry. Just tell Serena anything. I don't want them to follow me._

She smiled as his hand drifted across her bare skin. _As you wish_, he whispered across her mind.

She ran down the beach, the sand kicking up around her bare legs, slipping into her sandals. She paused to pull off the sandals, then ran down the rest of the way barefoot. Her white hair clung to her neck from the moisture in the air and the moisture that she was producing.

"Marquette! Marquette!"

She stopped running, turned, and gulped at the air. Aidrian caught up to her, a scowl on his face.

"Marq, what are you doing?" He was angry with her. That was plainly obvious.

"Look, you need to go back. I said I would be there to meet him alone," she said harshly, hoping with every dark inch of her that he would obey this once.

"Who are you going to meet?" He asked, his voice just as harsh, proving to be as stubborn as ever.

Marq hesitated now. "I'm going to see Kearney's father."

"What for?"

"I think he knows what's going on with Kearney."

"Then I'm—"

"I thought you said alone," an amused voice called out.

Marquette turned and finally faced Kearney's father. He was tall, with sandy brown hair and the same multi colored eyes as Kearney. She could see things that were Kearney's, but mostly, she knew, that no matter how much Kearney would beg to differ, she looked so much like her mother, like how she did when Jessimar knew her. Tricky, how reincarnation worked.

"He"—she motioned to Aidrian—"was just leaving."

"I can't let him go back and signal the others. You understand, don't you, Dark One?"

Before she could protest, the former Prince waved his hand, and Aidrian was cloaked in the shadows. She kept an emotionless mask on. He wouldn't get much reaction out of her. Aidrian was a Shadow God, one of the Dead. She needn't have worried about him.

"Why did the Atrox let you go, Alexander?" She asked the question that plagued her and her friend for so long now.

Alexander smiled, staring up at the icy sky. Lazily, he moved his eyes back to her face. Forgetting who she primarily was, he told her. She listened carefully as he spoke of the agreement.

"She's your daughter." There were no questions now. She was Marquette now. Had Jessimar been more dominant in her personality, it might have been a question that escaped her lips, or even an exclamation. However, now, more than ever, Jessimar had been slipping away, leaving her alone.

"We make great sacrifices for the things we believe in. You gave up Asheru. You gave up Berto. You are now giving up the light, favoring the dark that gives you comfort and solace."

"How do I stop her from helping the Atrox?"

"You can't. It's set in stone and blood. She's the Princess of Darkness. And you're just a Shadow goddess. In fact, you shouldn't even exist now, Jessimar. You should be in the same recesses that my wife declined into, her utter madness of still living. You were never born, but created. You're here to serve as both Anubis' and Selene's revenge. Kearney is here to serve her ultimate master, the one she has always listened to."

"…Revenge?"

Her gray eyes narrowed. _'You're here to serve as both Anubis' and Selene's revenge.'_

"Yes," Alexander laughed. "You're Selene's revenge against Anubis, and Anubis' revenge against Selene! That's how I met Maris. She, too, was manipulated by Anubis."

Nothing wavered the Shadow Goddess, not even this terrible revelation of her god and father, and he enjoyed that.

Her concrete eyes stayed level with his eyes, and she couldn't help but wonder how Kearney came to be form this…man. He was more cocky than Stanton could ever hope to become, as she could smell that and his power off of him like a dog could smell fresh meat.

"I have to keep Kearney safe. Funny how your first priority is your master and not your daughter, Alexander. Maris would be disappointed with you." There was no difference between Marquette and Jessimar now.

"Oh, Jessi…" Alexander chuckled and shook his head slowly, purposefully. He took a step closer to her, smiling wide as she finally flinched. "How can you say such things, when, in fact, you killed your own sister?"

"That was different."

"Really?"

A finger trailed across her cheek, twisting into her hair. The reaction she gave surprised him. She smiled darkly. To him, if anyone should have been used to revive the Atrox, it should have been Marquette.

"Yeah, really."

He gave her a real smile. It reminded her of the smiles her "father" used to give her growing up. He pulled her head forward, kissing the top, then let her go, a weary and pitiful look in his eyes.

"I don't know who you are, Marquette Jessimar, but I do know how much you cared for my wife, and now care for my daughter. That's why I have to do this. You'll only get in the way."

He cupped her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. A flash of fear tortured her eyes. Before she could even think of drawing up her soul mists, he had her trapped in his memories.


	9. Closer and Closer

The mirror's reflection shocked Kearney to an extreme. Her eyes were dull and glassy and taking on a look that was bordering drunken bloodshot. Dark circles covered the areas below her eyes, and the rest of her skin was looking paler and thinner than usual. Her hair, usually beautiful and brushed, was unkempt and thrown into a sloppy bun. She was so drained, so exhausted. When exactly had been her last full night's sleep?

Marquette had been gone two weeks now. The Dead were so worried about her that they all came out form their natural domains to set up "base" at Celeste's mansion. It was frightening to see Nafetki and Akhet in the same room together. Somehow, they seemed more like high school drama queens than great goddesses. Scarier even was Aestroth. Kearney had heard of him, but had not ever met him. Something about him was off, like he was mentally unstable. Worse still, they couldn't _find her_!

The Sons were also stumped. They had searched Nefandus, with great personal risk, and couldn't find her. Even Catty, reluctantly, went with Kyle. If that seemed bad, Berto and Evan teamed up. It was like seeing Nafetki and Celeste, times ten, of course.

And now, with one week until her birthday, sleep seemed more of a stranger. Aidrian believed he could protect her, but she knew he couldn't. Kearney wanted to believe it so much it really hurt, but she knew she needed to focus on the reality of the situation. She wasn't sure of what went on during her increasing blackouts, but whatever was being instructed to her, she would never resist. Fate had pulled a cruel joke on her, making her both a Daughter of the Moon at birth and the Atrox's energy booster.

She reached out, her fingertips touching the mirror. The shadows gathered along the surface, turning it smoky and distorting her image. This was a sign. Was Selene sending it?

_I'm going to be swallowed by the shadows that serve me_, she thought bitterly.

She turned to the footsteps behind her. Evan's haunted eyes approached. She had asked him to come over whenever he could, even if it was to tell him there was nothing. She was so worried about him. They all were. Without Marquette…

"Still no news?" Her voice choked. It was bad for everyone without Marquette. She was so damned special.

"No…" Evan's body slumped back against the wall tiredly. He probably got as much sleep these nights as her.

Her eyes flickered to the carpet on her floor. She couldn't bear to see someone so vibrant and energized like this. "I'm so sorry, Evan. This is all my fault."

"Yeah, it is," he easily replied, because truly, he did believe this mess was her fault.

His words still shocked her, even if she said them herself. She was hoping that he would comfort her and say it wasn't. That it was Marquette's rash and unpredictable nature that got her into the mess she was in.

"Kearney, look, you need to embrace who you are." He looked behind her. "I have to go." And as silently and quick as he had come, Evan slipped off and left.

Aidrian rested a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her at him, her face screwed up in apparent agony. Evan's words cut her deeply. She understood that he was hurting badly, but that didn't mean he could just attack her!

"Hon, it's okay. Evan's upset. He's missing Marquette," Aidrian murmured in her ear soothingly.

"Like I'm not!" She exclaimed shrilly.

He held her close to him. "I know you are, but it's different for him. That's his mate. He loves her."

"But she cheats on him!" She huffed angrily. So what if Marquette and Evan loved each other? "She's always with Berto."

"And I'm always with you. You don't think that hurts her? You don't think she feels even the smallest bit of anger towards us for that?"

"She has a mate!"

Kearney felt so frustrated. She flopped down on her bed with force, rage rushing through her. Aidrian sighed, knowing she didn't fully understand the ways of the Shadowed Ones, and sat beside, taking her clammy hand into his. She struggled at first, but finally let it be.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Kearney. I've tried, but I continue to get mixed signals form you," he whispered in his loving voice.

"What is it that you want?" She cried out in her frustration.

"I want you to be happy. I love you. I just don't know if we're working." He looked over at her rage-filled face. It was a deep shade of red, and her eyes, dull earlier, now sparkled with a kind of malice that was only reserved for the one you loved.

And then she stilled. Had he just said he loved her? The red drained and her eyes softened. Reaching over, she cupped his cheek. She sat up, kissing him softly.

"I'm just so scared, Aidrian. We have a week before my sixteenth birthday."

He kissed her cheek, her neck, her hand. She brought his lips back to hers, kissing him with such desperation that Aidrian had to pull away. Her eyes begged him, but he kept a distance from her.

"Kearney, don't use me for a way to escape," Aidrian warned coolly. "I don't deserve that."

**xXxXxXxXx**

Kearney pecked at her food slowly.

"How come you're not eating, Kearney? You're not sick, are you?" Her grandfather's critical eyes swept over her.

"Oh, George, leave her alone. She's probably just anxious for her sweet sixteen," her grandmother laughed and scolded.

Kearney grunted. She forced the food into her mouth, chewing mechanically. Who could honestly think about eating when her best friend and sister was gone, her father had sold her out, her dead boyfriend was mad at her, and she would help cause the world to be plunged into darkness? Then again, there was really no need to worry them, too.

"Grandma, are you mom's mom, or Dad's mom?" She finally asked the question she had wanted to ask now for seven months.

"Oh, baby, we're not your parents' biological parents. See, we met your parents right before John was born. We helped them out a lot during those times, and they just sort of adopted us," her grandmother explained.

"They were so young. Too young to be having children. I remember when I told them that, they look at each other and shared a private smile. Your father turned back to me and said, 'We're older than we look.' I had to agree. They were very mature for such young ages," her grandfather added.

Kearney wore a grim smile. Didn't they know just how evil her father truly was?

"Alexander was something special," her grandmother mused. "He was such a great charmer. He could charm his way into world domination if he wanted to."

Kearney scooted away from the table. "I'm going up to my room. Thanks," she mumbled.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Kearney marked off another day on the calendar hanging on her bedroom wall. Three more days until her birthday. Three more days until the ceremony. The time was getting closer, and her feelings became so mixed. She was both frightened and excited.

She stood before the mirror again. Her appearance had become worse. She was beginning to look sick, starved, dead. No sleep. She was never hungry. And when exactly did she last wash her hair? Her father had written that she'd be going through changes. What kind of changes?

She grabbed her coat, heading out into the fading day. Earlier, the girls had asked her to come out dancing, but she had felt tired and angry. How could they dance so close to her birthday? Now, as she stood outside, the fatigue felt earlier washed over her again. She wavered dizzily, and her breathing became unbalanced and shallow. There was no way she'd be able to walk to Marquette's house. She glanced around the barren neighborhood, and then disappeared into the shadows.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Evan opened the door, Kearney's unconscious body slumped on the front porch. Sighing to himself, he picked her up with slight indifference, and took her into the living room. Akhet looked up, her somewhat black eyes softening at the red head's form. Evan placed her slowly onto the couch.

"She doesn't look good, Akhet," Evan said.

Akhet stood, walking easily, the jewels on her skirt catching the light, reflecting a rainbow of colors onto the white walls. She looked down at Kearney, brushing her hand softly along the girl's icy cheek.

"She feels so…dead. Oh, Lord Anubis, what game have you and the Moon Queen been playing?" Akhet cried.

"The game between Selene and I has been out of our control the moment Maris confronted the Inner Circle," a darkly rich voice replied, its sound booming and quiet all at once.

Akhet and Evan turned swiftly, bowing before their lord. Anubis nodded his head, the black fur on his face and ears sleek, catching the lights of the room. His arms, dark and human-like, extended into clawed hands. Across his muscular chest was an ankh, similar to the ones his children wore. Clothing wise, all her wore was a very simple gold-trimmed white linen kilt. A furred tail rested against his dark, human legs, its movements steady and unnoticed.

"So, who has been holding the reigns?" Ezraziel stepped forward from the shadows. His bottomless eyes connected with his lord's rich brown ones. He and his mate were the only two brave enough to look the death god straight into his eyes.

"Selene's own hand-picked enemy."

"So, she's leaving her own Daughters to the wolves?" Akhet asked, dismayed. She loved Marquette and Kearney like her own.

Selene's bright blue eyes glared out at Akhet, while the rest of her white face remained serene. Her white hair flowed around her as if there was a light breeze playing in the room. "Anubis, your children have dark tongues."

"The reason why they're gods of death," Anubis retorted.

Selene sat beside Kearney, watching her in silence. Finally, she said, "You won't find Marquette."

"You know where she's at?" Evan's eyes brightened considerably.

"She's trapped in Alexander's memories as we speak. We can't save her. Yet," she added slowly, noticing the reactions of all who were conscious in the room.

Anubis closed his eyes, growling. He had no patience with this goddess. "How do we free her?"

"We wait." Selene looked at Anubis, regret in her eyes. They did not agree, nor did they or would they get along, but she knew he held the same regrets as her. Even the gods made cruel mistakes for their own egos. "We wait until Kearney's birthday."

"What happens then?" Akhet asked.

"Only the Fates know that."

**xXxXxXxXx**

Kearney groaned, her body freezing, her head pounding. She opened her eyes slowly. The surroundings were dark and hazy, blinding. She cried out, frightened of the dark suddenly.

"Sh…" Someone pet her hair down. "You're okay now."

"A-Aidrian?" She worked hard to focus her eyes on him.

He smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, it's me, baby." His soft smile turned into a grin as he gave a mini bow. "You've been asleep for awhile, Princess. Not even my kisses would wake you."

Her eyes widened. "How long?"

"Happy birthday…"

She squeezed her eyes shut. A growl formed in the base of her throat, expressing her deep frustration. The Atrox would be calling her soon.

"We found Marq."

"Where is she?" She asked excitedly, looking around her.

"Trapped in your father's memories."

Kearney wrapped her arms around Aidrian's neck. She leaned her body into his, breathing in his scent. "I'm still at Marquette's?"

"Yeah." He smoothed back her stray, greasy, knotty hair. His face washed over with a serious look. "I was scared. Asheru said you were going to die."

"You were scared?" She chuckled.

"That's not fair, making fun of the dead guy."

She kissed him, then mumbled," We're getting Shadow back."

**Three more chapters until this book is completed!**


	10. Until the Ceremony Day

All day, Kearney resisted the urge to leave Marquette's house. The Atrox was calling to her, but it wasn't time for to leave. If and when she left, it would be on her own terms, and not because some big, pompous shadow was impatient for her to come and "rescue" it. She had some things she wanted to get done first. She walked up Marquette's "Grand Staircase" and into her bedroom, closing the door softly behind her, as to not alert the others that she was in there. She knew, though, that Marquette wouldn't care.

Her hands shook as she turned the knobs of the shower in Marq's private bath to her desired preference. Her mind went utterly blank as the water hit her. Marquette would cleanse herself before going into the Underworld, calling it her purification. Everything Kearney would begin to do would be her own purification, from both the light and the dark. Only shadows would be the one she would allow herself to cling to. This was her own rite.

Wrapping a towel around herself, she headed towards the bathroom mirror, searching for a pair of scissors. Finally finding them, she pulled some of her hair up, moving it down some until she found the preferred length. She felt some satisfaction when she heard the blades bite into her beautiful read hair. Snip, snip, snip, and that piece was gone, falling to the floor. She moved on, sizing up another piece, and cutting that part too. Her flaming hair fell the floor with a thump until all of it was shorn. The rest that was left fell onto her shoulders with a straight finesse, a guarantee of her strength.

With that completed, she walked back into Marquette's bedroom, heading straight for her large, walk-in closet. She flung the doors open wide, walked into the grand space, her fingers touching different fabrics and garments that belonged to her beautiful sister.

Kearney examined them critically. This had to be exactly perfect, something that would change it all. Her hand rested on a black and red dress. Curious, she pulled it out gently, feeling as though she just found something that was the exact perfection she was going for. The dress reminded her so of the clothes the ancients before her had worn. She dropped the towel she had around her body, and then pulled the dress over her head, letting the soft material flow against her body, then clinging as if it had been made just for her. The bodice was black and narrowed at the waist with straps up further on her shoulders to hold the garment up. The skirt flowed out a bit, reminding her of a tiny stream back in her hometown as it swayed and lived, first shimmering red and then black, going back to red instantly. She searched the bottom of the closet, looking for Marquette's favored black heels, the ones that laced up her ankle and calf and were open-toed.

After dressing, she walked back out to the main room and into the bathroom again. Searching through the drawers, she found the curling iron, plugging it in. After brushing her hair out and waiting for the curling iron to heat up, she curled her hair so that the red curls would bounce along her shoulders. She lifted her chin to examine herself, her hair, and her glowing radiance that seemed to return so swiftly. She loved the way she looked, but she still needed the make-up that would make her ethereal. She knew where Marquette kept it, back on her vanity table where she sat not so long ago and told her her secrets.

Her hands, so steady before, now shook as she took off her moon amulet, and then the dragon medallion her father had given her. Now she felt that there was no need for them, but it felt different, being without her comfort. But the moon was inside of her, and the dragon… Picking up a thick black pencil, she lightly sketched the face of a dragon around her blue eye, as if it were beginning to devour the delicacy. She sketched the outline of the dragon's body down the side of her face until the tip of the tail was dipping into her cleavage. Glancing down at the medallion she once wore, she continued filling in the lines of the dragon until it was a close replica. She wasn't an artist, but even she had to admit that it was looking good.

Satisfied with the design, she proceeded with her make-up now. She took the same pencil she had been drawing with to fill in her lips until they were dark and fathomless, like her soul now felt. She found red gloss and rubbed it across her lips so that they shone the same red and black as her dress. For her eyelids, she used Marq's precious liquid silver, praying she would forgive her for using it, and filled it in. Finally, for the final goddess touch, she used the glitter lotion to touch up her arms and neck, her shoulders, and finally her gorgeous hair.

Taking a few steps back, Kearney examined herself. Her look was what she was going for. Ethereal. She was a dragon now, the Princess of Darkness.

She grabbed a tube of lipstick, pulled off the top and placed it on the mirror.

_Thank you, Marquette. For everything. I hope you can forgive me for the troubles that I have caused. Take care of my amulets for me._

_Kearney_

There was a ripple in the air, and Kearney turned to face her father and Stanton. She smiled coldly at them. Alexander stepped forward, kissing the top of his daughter's head.

"Hello, Father."

Alexander glanced back at Stanton. "Don't forget the Prince."

"Stanton," she acknowledged slowly.

Stanton watched her lazily, no care in the world for him at this moment. "I see you're not wearing your moon amulet."

"I'm no longer a Daughter," Kearney stated firmly, renouncing whom she was truly deep inside.

"Then we waste no more time," her father said, a happy tone in his voice, glad that she was not fighting what so inevitable.

Kearney shook her head, continuing that icy smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

Her father lost his smile and replaced it with a look of smoldering anger. "What do you mean?" He eyed her coldly.

"She wants you to release Marquette," Stanton said for her, tasting a bit of her mind. The bit she wanted him to.

Alexander chuckled. "You're worried about her?"

"I'm not going anywhere until I know that she is safe."

Sighing loudly and for dramatic effort, her father released his hold over Marquette. Her body curled on the floor, soft moans mumbling from her mouth. "Satisfied?"

Kearney looked at Marquette, wishing things were drastically different, then nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

Stanton watched Kearney with amusement. She touched his arm.

_Good-bye, Stanton._

_Good-bye, Kearney._

_Take care of my sisters for me._

Kearney walked over to her father, resting her hand on his arm. He smiled at her, seeing the beautiful creature his little princess had grown up to be. For a mere fraction of a second, he felt a pang of guilt, because he knew what he was offering his daughter up for. She was to be the catalyst for the Atrox to begin anew. His master and lord. His god. Her god, now. She was going to willingly give up her life for him. He should have been proud of that, but oddly, he wasn't funny how the Atrox had said she would die torturously if he didn't bring her, how it would kill her slowly in front of him and his sons, but now she was going to die in front of him, just like the Atrox said. Maybe it would be swift. And she would just give her power to him.

"I'm ready for the ceremony, Daddy," she whispered, looking at him with his eyes. For a moment, her felt guilty. For a moment, he saw his beautiful Maris. Then the moment passed and he knew exactly what it was that he was doing now.

She felt strange, being there, standing with her father, without her moon amulet to keep her safe, to give her comfort. But her decision had been made, either on her own, or for herm she did not know quite exactly. She smiled at her Father to reassure him, but thought of her love for Aidrian.

"Wonderful. You will be the first Princess, the most powerful."

_If only you knew, Father_, she thought grimly.

**Only two more chapters!**


	11. The Ceremony

**AN: Well, you guys, this is it. The final chapter. Sorta. There is an epilogue. Thank you, for reading the CotN. If you want more, check into Pearl Drops. There is a tie in between them.**

Kearney could feel the eyes of the Inner Circle from beneath their black hoods. She smiled widely, thinking of all the black used continuously. Her father held a tight grip on her elbow. She laughed inwardly. He didn't trust her with this ceremony. She knew what she was doing, though. The Atrox had been giving her instructions. Yes, she knew what she was doing. She let her father think he was in control because that was important to him.

She looked over the _Cincti_, curious as to which one was Catty's father.

"Why do you wish to know?" One of the hoods called out to her.

"Only to say how good your daughter is. My father knew what he was doing with me," she teased, her smile smug. A replica of her father's. She could feel the hatred wafting off from Catty's father, and she just soaked it all right up.

Shadows moved over her body slowly once she was alone in the middle of the circle. She felt them renewing her, bringing her back to life. They were ready to deliver her to the darkest shadow of them all: The Atrox.

She titled her head up, her eyes cast towards the darkness. The _Cincti_ gathered around her, closing in tightly. She thought about Marquette as they began the ritual.

Procer Obscurum…

_Procer Obscurum…_

_Procer Obscurum._

_Procer Obscurum!_

_Procer Obscurum!_

_Procer Obscurum!_

_PROCER OBSCURUM!_

_PROCER OBSCURUM!_

Their chant pounded into Kearney's mind, each word louder than the first. She felt their words, her title, thrum into every fiber of her being. It enticed her, and she loved the sound. She loved the name: Princess of Darkness.

Shadows wrapped fiercely around her, holding her together yet pulling her apart. She cried out softly, wondering for the first time what she was doing. No! She didn't want this! She just wanted to go home…

_PROCER OBSCURUM!_

_PROCER OBSCURUM!_

She was wrapped in her own ability, her own gift.

"Mom…I can't do this…"

Kearney held herself by her elbows, crying out as the shadows pulled taut. It wanted her energy, her essence, so bad…

_Give in to me, Kearney. I am your master, the one you were born to serve…_

"NO! You are not my master!"

She stopped her small whimpers inside as the shadows continued to tug at her. She wouldn't let the Atrox have her energy. She wouldn't give it the satisfaction of taking a Daughter and using her to further itself in its mission against her sisters.

"_Ego sum filia lunae. _You can't have me!"

The Atrox struggled harder, but she found the comfort of her mom, of her friends, of Marquette, of Aidrian. If it succeeded in taking her, it would destroy the Daughters. She just couldn't allow that.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Kearney…"

She opened her eyes. Aidrian stood before her, a soft smile on his lips. "Aidrian, where am I?"

"You're in my realm." A dark and soft voice spoke out in the void. The Dark Goddess stood before the two. Her smile was just as soft as her voice. Kearney found comfort in it.

Finally, it dawned on Kearney. "Am I dead?"

The Dark Goddess touched her cheek. Aidrian took her hand, his eyes bright. She smiled at him. She was safe now.

Yes," Hekate said, then added, "But your enemy lost."

"Why am I here, then? Wouldn't I be with Selene?"

Aidrian squeezed her hand. "Anubis and Selene have realized their mistakes. They're giving us a new chance, Kearney. A chance to be reborn."

The thought of a normal life squeezed at her heart. "Aidrian, I love you, too."

His cocky grin resurfaced, and he crossed his arms across his chest. "I know. It's hard to resist my good looks and charm."

**xXxXxXxXx**

Marquette woke up, groaning. Her head pounded painfully as she opened her eyes, looking up into Evan's Hershey kisses eyes. Those dark brown lit up with relief immediately.

"When…" She licked her dry, cracked lip. "When did I get out? Where's Kearney?"

Evan sighed, pity filling his face as he was left with the duty of telling her. "She's gone. Both her and Aidrian. Anubis and Selene compromised. She's okay now."

Marquette's bottom lip trembled as she forced down her tears of guilt and regret. "Good. They can be happy now."

He looked towards her mirror, and she did the same, wondering what was so interesting that way. A smile finally twitched at the corners of her mouth. She sat up slowly, lazily running a hand through her hair.

Evan's hand rested on her thigh in comfort before he got up and left her to grieve privately. She sat in her bed a few moments longer before she got up and headed to her vanity table. Her hand hovered above the left pendants before she picked them up. The moon amulet flashed colors from the sunlight as she slipped it over her head, hesitating only slightly to follow suit with the dragon medallion.

"One day, Kearney, it'll be you and me again. We were best friends in two lives, so we'll be best friends in more to come."


	12. Epilogue

_20 Years Later…_

Marquette pulled up her long, white hair into a ponytail, trying to cool herself down. She opened the door and stared out into the sun. Evan came up behind her, kissing her neck gently as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled at the touch of her husband, leaning back into him.

"It's finished. Call her in," he whispered.

She nodded. "Kearney, honey, it's done!"

Kearney, her red hair pinned up out of her face, came sliding out from the side of their house. Their neighbor and Kearney's boyfriend, Aidrian, followed behind her. "Is Dad _finally_ finished with the cake?"

"Hey!" Evan called out, mock hurt. "Perfection takes time."

Kearney laughed. "Okay, Dad."

The four walked inside. Evan came out of the kitchen with the cake, fifteen candles burning on top. Marquette, Evan, and Aidrian all sung 'Happy Birthday' to the delighted Kearney.

Marq smiled to herself. She had promised long ago that she and Kearney would be together again. She just hadn't realized at the time that she would become her daughter with Evan! Or that her former mate would be the boy next door.

Later on that night, Marquette and Kearney sat out on the porch while the boys had gone out.

Kearney looked at her mother. "So, Mom, you drove the children away to be alone with me." She grinned. "What do you have to give me?"

Marquette laughed softly, lifting her face to the full moon, her gray eyes bright. Even though she was 36 now, she still remember her time as a Daughter, despite her choice of forgetting. Being also a Daughter of Anubis allowed that. "Once, I knew this girl who was so much like you. She was my best friend, my sister."

Kearney leaned forward, rapt with interest. She knew all of her mother's friends and had heard all of the stories, but she had never heard of this girl. "What was her name?"

"Kearney. Her name was Kearney."

"So, you named me after her?"

"Yes. She died on her sixteenth birthday. When you were born, you reminded me of her so much. That's why I'm giving you these…"

Marquette pulled a box over to her. 18 years before, she realized she just couldn't wear them anymore; the pain was just too powerful. She handed the box to her daughter, who opened it and found only a lone dragon medallion. She didn't want Kearney to wear the moon amulet, fearing that a Follower would mistake her for a daughter. She watched with immense pride as she put the medallion on, admiring it. She was the dragon now.

"I have a story that goes along with that necklace. Would you like to hear it?"

Kearney looked confused for a moment. "Of course, Marq. Of course."

**Well, that's it. That's the end of CotN. I hope you all enjoyed reading the stories of Marquette and Kearney as much as I had writing about them.**


End file.
